Fear Me
by magpie8spook
Summary: After dozing off in English class, Danny has the oddest dream...and wakes up with a vengeance. A oneshot involving the GhostGabber what more is there to say?


Just a little one-shot I came up with while procrastinating on an English essay. Three pages in Word? That's the longest story I've posted! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I never have, do not, and most likely never will own Danny Phantom. EVER! Although you should never say never…

**Fear Me: A story by magpie8spook**

The day was inching along, millimetre-ing along, if that had been an adjective. Danny didn't know whether it was or not, as he'd hardly been able to attend any of his English classes this semester. Although when he did, he didn't exactly pay too much attention. He'd borrow Sam's notes closer to the final exams, when he actually needed to study; right now, he needed his rest.

Burrowing his head farther into his crossed arms, he let the soothing lull of Lancer's droning voice wash over him, waves over a sunny beach. It was, in fact, rather chilly in the room, but being half-ghost, Danny hardly noticed the low temperature, as it was still much higher than his own. Heat or cold didn't affect him too much any more…

_His eyelids lay heavily over the baby-blue orbs they covered, containing his thoughts within his tired mind. Somewhere, a voice whispered, "You should be listening.", but he shoved it away into an imaginary box, seeing in his mind's eye a lid slamming shut, keeping the annoying voice inside. _

_Then, however, the paunchy form of the box ghost swooped in, cackling as he telepathically lifted the box into the air, opening it in the process, and releasing the Voice once again into Danny's mind. _

_"I am the Box Ghost! BEWARE!" came the trademark phrase._

_"I am the Box Ghost beware. Fear me." Came the Voice in a monotonous tone. That was funny, he recognized that voice…_

_"I am Technus, ruler of the hip and beeping electronics of this plane! You will submit to my ultimate world domination, ghost-child, or be destroyed in the process!" A nasal voice came from Danny's right side. He whirled around, his face coming inches with range of Technus' own._

_"I am Technus ruler of the hip and beeping electronics of this plane you will submit to my ultimate world domination ghost-child or be destroyed in the process. Fear me." There was that voice again! Danny struggled to place it._

_Just then, there came a shout from his other side, and again he spun around, not knowing quite what to expect. _

_"Dora!" He exclaimed in surprise. Finally, an ally…_

_"I want to go to the ball!" She wailed._

_"I want to go to the ball. Fear me." The voice was closer now._

_"So you have wished it, so shall it be!" Came the honeyed voice of Desiree from above him._

_"So you have wished it so shall it be. Fear me." This was getting old. Danny turned away, only to find…_

_"-Skulker, the Ghost-Zone's greatest hunter! Your pelt will lay at the foot of my bed, whelp!" The echoing voice rang out, the glowing eye-slits boring into Danny._

_"-Skulker the Ghost-Zone's greatest hunter your pelt will lay at the foot of my bed whelp. Fear me." It was gratingly familiar…why couldn't he place it?_

_Backing hurriedly away from Skulker's dangerous suit, he slammed next into the plump, matronly form of an older woman. _

_"Cookie, dear?" When Danny just stared, she flew, quite literally, into a rage. "THEN PERISH!"_

_"Cookie dear then perish. Fear me." The voice as right behind him now, and still unfeeling and monotonous. He knew that voice…_

_Danny turned quickly, only to find a small device lying on the ground, right before his feet._

_"What the-"_

_"What the fear me." Came the Voice, even before he had completed his sentence._

_"Hey!" exclaimed Danny. "I wasn't' done!"_

_"Hey I wasn't done. Fear me." Echoed the ghost-gabber._

_"I may be a C student," Started Danny, but was interrupted once again by the annoying device._

_"I may be a C student. Fear me" _

_"But even I know that you need to add punctuation to your sentences!" Continued the half-a angrily._

_"But even I know that you need to add punctuation to your sentences. Fear me." The reply, though expected, still grated on Danny's nerves._

_He opened his mouth to speak again, but didn't even get a chance. _

_"Fear me."_

_"I-"_

_"I Fear me."_

_"You-!"_

_"You fear me."_

_"No I-!"_

_"No I fear me."_

_"You…gah!" And with that, Danny turned away, only to find himself surrounded by the rest of his most annoying ghostly-foes._

_"You gah fear me."_

_"Cookie, dear?"_

_"Cookie dear fear me."_

_"I will have your pelt!"_

_"I will have your pelt fear me."_

_"I am the Box Ghost!"_

_"I am the Box Ghost fear me."_

_"So you have wished it-"_

_"So you have wished it fear me."_

_"I want to go to the ball!"_

_"I want to go to the ball. Fear me."_

_"I am Technus, master of-"_

_"I am Technus master of fear me."_

_"Beware!"_

_"Beware. Fear me."_

_"So shall it be!"_

_"So shall it be. Fear me."_

_"THEN PERISH!"_

_"Then perish. Fear me."_

_Suddenly, they were coming closer, tightening the circle, the Ghost-Gabber above, calling his name._

"Danny."

_"Danny fears me."_

"DANNY."

_"Danny fears me."_

"_I…"_

"Daniel…"

_"Daniel fears me."_

"_What the-?"_

"Mr. Fenton?"

_"Mr. Fenton fears me."_

_"No I-!"_

"DANIEL FENTON!"

_"Fear me."_

"That's it! I have had it with these motherf' voices in my motherf' head!" And with that eloquent bit of rage, Danny leapt onto his chair and swung his fist into Mr. Lancer's stunned jaw, knocking him out cold.

The class stared at him, eyes wide, jaws slack with disbelief. Danny; shy, scrawny, quiet, Danny Fenton, had just knocked a teacher unconscious.

Danny couldn't believe it himself.

He looked sheepishly about the room, not quite sure how to break the tense silence.

"Uh…fear me?"

Sorry about the ending; it's kind of random. As was the whole story…but then, of course, that was the point. Sorry about the almost-swearing at the end. I don't swear myself, and that bit of profanity doesn't exactly fit Danny's character, but I'm listening to the Snakes on a Plane soundtrack, and, well…If you either heard the music or seen the movie, you know why I had to include that line. As a side note, I'm sorry about all of the semi-colons. They're just so fun to use! Uh…Please review? Or else you will face my vengeful insanity.

Now then…

Fear me!


End file.
